The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for locking the lid of a burial casket.
At a person's funeral, family members often commemorate a person's life by placing items and other memorabilia within the deceased's burial casket. This memorabilia is valuable and often requires protection from thieves. Furthermore, family members also desire a sense of security that the remains of the deceased and the memorabilia inside the casket will not be tampered with after and throughout the burial process.
Burial caskets often come with a slidable bar having a catch which engages a connector on the lid of the burial casket. In this manner, the lid of the burial casket is latched and secured shut. However, anybody having access to the device which moves the bar may slide the bar out of the latched position. What is required is a device which prevents the bar from moving out of the latched position even if a thief has access to the device for moving the slidable bar.